Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 322 contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. 187 Contestants Remainings, 135 peoples has already eliminated. Once a character hits 0, they are gone, Each characters starts off with 1 point, The limit of points of 3. I readed 234 comments below. Remaining Contestants People who have 3 lives :Reversal Token :Tongue :Gum Bally :Fan :Kite :Disc :Axe :Button (OM) :Lightbulb :Rocky :Microphone :Zorua :8-Ball :Hammock :Ghost Box :Ezekiel :Carmex :Sadie :Owen :Firey :Snowball :Gwen :Pillow People who have 2 lives :Bomby :Button (OU) :Febreze :Balloony :B :Ice Cream (OM) :Baseball (II) :Locky :Coiny :Tether Ball :Mike :Brownie :Salt :Boxing Glove :Badge :Boat :Ice Cream (OU) :Boombox (OO) :Paper :Tree :Yoyleberry :Rampy :Whistle :Icicle :Tune :Nintendo :Test Tube :Chatterbox :Rubber :Yin-Yang :Cashy :Notebook :3DS :Izzy :Sunscreen :Balloon (OU) :Hot Dog :USB :Cheese Grater :Baseball (OU) :Tetris Block :Sparkly :Coney :Knife :Beth :Roboty :Fanny :Funnel :Pentagon :Woody :TV (OU) :Lego :Dusty :White Bomber :Melony :Cameron :Screwdriver :Black Bomber :Mirror :Propeller Hat :Luigi Hat :Jigsaw :Mario Hat :Eggy (BFS) :Cody :Rubik's Cube :Protractor :Tennis Racket :Map :Bugspray :Wiffle Ball :Masky :Nickel :Gelatin :Bouncy Ball :Party Hat :Paper Airplane :Tiki :Gold Pen :Needle :Shelly :Dice :Phone People who have 1 live :Scintillant :Sig :Remote (OU) :Lemres :Disco Ball :Furil (Lip) :Cloudy :Raffine :Sakura Petal :Top Hat :Rydia :Geoff :Eggy (BFDI RCs) :Spellbook :Clover :Atlas :Tissues :Ribbony :Pizza :Gappy :Birdhouse :Snowglobe :Sword :Spear :Clock (BFDI RCs) :Roukan-Blade :Rulue :Grenade :Cubey :Scythe :Globe (OO) :Match :Mozzarella :Bomb :Pearly :Leshawna :Tyler :Orange Ball (Alina) :Andou Ringo :Schezo Wegey :Wheely :Witch's Hat :Marker :Milon :China Flag :Scissors :Lamp :Tengu Fan :Amitie :Funnel Cake :Chocolatey :Cupcake :Dakota :Compass :Nineball :Brick :Sharpener :Feli :Slurpy :Telivision :Candle :Clock :Peach 1 :Suitcase :Pie :Napkin :Amulet :Popcorn :Cherry :Baguette :Marble :Basketball (BFDI RCs) :Remote :Lemonade :Miss Accord :Sunblock :Momotaro :Peach 2 :Sunscreen :Mallet :Alarm Clock Eliminated Contestants :Cecil Harvey - 188th :Toaster - 189th :Infinity - 190th :Zoey - 191st :Pepper - 192nd :Kinu - 193rd :Paintbrush - 194th :Musket - 195th :Signy - 196th :Gum - 197th :Pickle - 198th :Sour Cream - 199th :Manjimaru - 200th :Anne Maria - 201st :Camera (BFS) - 202nd :Pinecone - 203rd :Simon - 204th :Grassy -205th :Cauliflower - 206th :Bottle - 207th :Kabuki - 208th :Carrot - 209th :Beachball - 210th :Bridgette - 211st :Lindsay - 212nd :Grimoire - 213rd :Bowling Ball - 214th :Globe (OU) - 215th :Bell - 216th :Thread - 217th :Basketball (OU) - 218th :Ping Pong Ball - 219th :Lettuce - 220th :Radio - 221st :Miss Honey - 222nd :Toast - 223rd :Donut (OM) - 224th :Netty - 225th :Soap - 226th :Noah - 227th :Barf Bag - 228th :Satan-sama - 229th :Pocketwatch - 230th :DJ - 231st :Soccer Ball - 232nd :Apple - 233rd :Pink Ball (Bella) - 234th :Lightning - 235th :Katie - 236th :Cup - 237th :Burrito - 238th :Shieldy - 239th :Tissue - 240th :Cheesy - 241st :Golf Ball - 242nd :Pencil - 243rd :Butter - 244th :Spongy - 245th :Cooking Mama - 246th :Robot Flower - 247th :Suppository - 248th :Heather - 249th :Fly Swat - 250th :From 251th~300th - Flower, Camera (OM), Sierra, Boombox (BOTO), Cough Drop, Big Orange Chicken, Popsicley,Toothy. Petroleum Drop, Sam, Blaineley, Arle Nadja, Harold, Dawn, Klug, Guacamole, Justin , Rocket, Master Higgins, Pear, Trent, Tranquilizer Gun, Trophy, Lighter, Candy, Taco, Naily, Gun, Staci, Casey, Mailbox, Tennis Ball, Scott, Dough, Puffball, Yellow Face, Jo, Butter Knife, Book, Blooddrop, Picture, Potato, Kotetsu, Smoked Sausage, Tongs, Jack Frost, Pin, Courtney, Teardrop, OJ :From 301th~322nd - Evil Leafy, Fries, Balloon, Asthma Inhaler, Leafy, Bow, Ice Cube, Ruby, Crayon, Pen, Marshmallow, Blocky, Bubble,Donut (BFDIA), Alejandro, Saw, Bonk (PC Genjin), Eraser, Dodecahedron, Mii U, Eva, Duncan Category:Hurt and Heal